utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Ruko Yokune
Supplemental Information Hair color: Black pigtails with blue streaks Headgear: None Eye color: Heterochromatic (odd-eye). Blue (left) and red (right). Earphones: Red headset with blue illumination. Dress: A white tight sleeveless dress shirt covered by a dark blue sleeveless dress coat, complete with detached sleeves and blue necktie; she wears black low-cut pants which exposes a pair of black string underwear. Others: She wears only one glove, on her right hand. Nationality/Race: Japanese Favorite phrase: Hakumai yori mugimeshi daro konoyaro! (白米より麦飯だろコノヤロー！; I like barley than rice, you bastard!). Also she often says "konoyaro!" (you bastard!) Although recognized as a hermaphrodite in Japan, Ruko is mostly seen, illustrated and depicted as a female in the Overseas UTAU scene, due to her aesthetics. Voice Configuration Ruko comes in two voicebanks; Male and Female. These voicebanks have mixed encoding; Phonemes directed for Japanese vocalizations are encoded in Kana. Phonemes directed for partial English compatibility are encoded in Romaji, comprising mostly of dipthongs (double vowels). Both male and female voicebanks of Ruko have these. However, she is primarily designed for only the Japanese language. Her supposed bilingual capability is apparently part of the CV03 joke towards Luka, which does not apply anymore, having her own identity and model code changed. Western users intending to use Ruko should either have the Japanese non-unicode setting as their system locale, or manually convert the kana phonemes into Romaji. Ruko's quality is higher than Defoko or Teto's, but singing quality still depends on its user. She is available in the regular and triphonic (renzoku) voicebanks, downloadable at her website here. Piapro Piapro, which is operated by Crypton, now accepts Ruko's illustrations. To clear up the issues related to copyright, users are encouraged to post the illustrations onto the site (need to create your account), and Piapro and Long Sleeper, the official association of Ruko, give approval to the NON-COMMERCIAL use of these creations automatically when uploaded. To utilize this arrangement, users need to link the posts to the main illustration here. The procedure is as follows: Click "創作ツリー" and a new window opens; paste the URL of the main illustration in the box "元になった作品のピアプロURLを追加して下さい。", then click "親作品を追加する". Although the terms of use of Ruko does not prohibit obscene or grotesque illustrations, Piapro forbids such expressions. Do not post the works of such onto the site. Usage Clause Ruko Yokune has a governing policy imposed by the author in regards to usage of both the voicebanks and the character. This is an unofficial translation for user help. Any questions arising shall be settled by the original Japanese text given here. UTAU wiki shall not be responsible for the accuracy and reliability of this translation, and shall not hold any responsibility to consequences using this material. Usage Rules of the Voicebank Ruko Yokune All the provisions below shall be applied to both the voicebanks Ruko Yokune♀ and Ruko Yokune♂. Usage Read the rules below carefully and use the voicebanks at your own risk. The voicebanks are designed for UTAU, yet there is no limitation on using the voicebanks on voice synthesis programs other than UTAU. Prohibition Using the voicebanks in the way to cause damage and/or loss to third person/party, to induce criminal behavior and/or to constitute criminal act is strictly forbidden. Ruko Yokune Official Team "Long Sleeper" (hereinafter referred to as "LS") does not hold any responsibility to incidents caused by using the voicebanks. Sexual Expression :Is not limited as long as cautionary statements are written and the measures not to be navigated on the Internet are taken according to the circumstances. Political Expression :Is strictly forbidden. Religious Expression :Is forbidden. However, this rule shall not be applied to well-known carols and chants. Grotesque and/or Violent Expression :Is not limited as long as cautionary statements are written and the measures not to be navigated on the Internet are taken according to the circumstances. The cautionary statements and measures required above are subject to the user's discretion. Redistribution Redistribution of the voicebanks is allowed under the condition that the download link becomes unavailable and LS is unreachable. There is no limitation on distributing customized/altered oto.ini files made by users. Commercial Use Using the voicebanks for commercial purpose without prior acknowledgment is forbidden. Make sure to contact LS in advance when using the voicebanks for commercial purpose. Prior acknowledgment is not necessarily required when a private person or a fan group distributes works in mediums such as CD. About Usage Usage clauses in Readme.txt are attached to voicebanks, yet the latest ones shall be applied. If there are any conflicts, the usage given in the official site shall take precedence. Discharge LS shall not hold any responsibility to incidents and loss caused by using the voicebanks. Use the voicebanks at your own risk. Usage Rules of the Character Ruko Yokune Secondary Creation There is no limitation on creating secondary works as long as befitting public order and morals. Make sure to read the rules below carefully before creating secondary works. Prohibition Using the character in the way to cause damage and/or loss to third person/party, to inflict criminal behavior and/or to constitute criminal act is strictly forbidden. LS does not hold any responsibility to incidents caused by using the character. Sexual Expression :Is not limited as long as cautionary statements are written and the measures not to be navigated on the Internet are taken according to the circumstances. Political Expression :Is not limited as long as befitting the prohibition above. Religious Expression :Is forbidden. However, this rule shall not be applied to works which is generally accepted without any specific religion such as cross ornament. Grotesque and/or Violent Expression :Is not limited as long as cautionary statements are written and the measures not to be navigated on the Internet are taken according to the circumstances. The cautionary statements and measures required above are subject to your own judgment and risk. Commercial Use Using the character for commercial purpose without prior acknowledgment is forbidden. Make sure to contact LS in advance when using the voicebanks for commercial purpose. Prior acknowledgment is not necessarily required when a private person or a fan group distributes secondary works except for figurines. Make sure to contact LS in advance when distributing figurines of Ruko Yokune. Distribution of figurines without prior acknowledgment is forbidden. Discharge LS shall not hold any responsibility to incidents and loss caused by using the character. Use the character at your own risk. If there are any questions, contact LS for clarification or settlement. Information in this page is based on the official profile of Ruko Yokune as stated in her page. Alterations to her profile information in this page must be done with care and due cause. The contents of this page is subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Voicebanks from Japan Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:Mixed encoded UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:VIPPERloid